Mammoth
Mammoths are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. They are based on the Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius).They are the equivalent to a Far Cry 4 Asian Elephant. Description Mammoths are the largest animals in Oros. There are two variants of the mammoth: the smaller and calmer Young Mammoth and the larger, more aggressive Elder Mammoth. The Young Mammoth will only attack if provoked while the Elder Mammoth will attack on sight. Mammoths can come in either brown or black, with or without snow in their fur. After Karoosh joins the village and Takkar builds his hut, the player will become able to unlock the ability to ride young mammoth from Karoosh's skill tree for the cost of two skill points. When mounted, the mammoth will attack with its trunk and tusks, dealing devastating blows to nearby enemies. Stats Killing a mammoth will yield Mammoth Skins, which are used to build village huts and upgrade items in the Crafting menu. Young Mammoths have 4 Health and do 3 Damage, while Elder Mammoths have 5 Health and do 5 Damage. Mammoths are not tamable, but Young Mammoth can be ridden with the Mammoth Rider skill. Young Mammoths are hard to hunt, while Elder Mammoths are one of the four animals which are very hard to hunt, as well as the Sabretooth, Tall Elk and Cave Bear. Guide Do not provoke the Elder Mammoth unless you are ready for a big fight. Take along a powerful beast like a bear or a Sabretooth. Young mammoths are similar to the Elder Mammoth, but they are smaller, have less health, and do less damage. These young mammoth are able to call an Elder Mammoth for help, so beware. Neither mammoths fear fire. Trivia *The mammoth of Oros are noticeably larger than their real-world counterparts, although the Elder Mammoths are similar in size to the recently discovered Songhua River Mammoth, which may have been a Steppe Mammoth, rather than a Woolly Mammoth. *Mammoths are the first animals the player encounters in the game. *On the beginning of the game, Takkar's group was shown using fire to scare and lure away a young mammoth. However, mammoths of Oros aren't scared of fire. *The Udam overhunt mammoth to use their skulls to build tree-like totems to scare off rival tribes. *Preordering the game adds in three bonus missions in which Takkar's spirit takes control of a mammoth. *After being sent to hunt and kill a rare Red Elk, Jayma gives the player a quest to hunt four rare and powerful animals, one of them being the Bloodtusk Mammoth, an elder mammoth sporting an extra pair of smaller tusks. Due to mammoth in general not being tamable, it is the only Beast Master hunt that ends with the player having to kill the quarry. *Young Mammoth can be attacked and killed by Sabertooths and Cave Bears. Adults, however, are the only herbivores throughout all of Oros that are completely immune to predators due to their sheer size. Strangely, when a tamed Sabertooth or Cave Bear attacks a young or adult mammoth the whole herd will come to aid in the fight. Oddly, this does not occur to untameds Sabertooths and Cave Bears. *When commotion like a fight is happening near a mammoth or a herd of mammoth, the mammoth or herd will charge and attack Takkar and his beast regardless of whether Takkar or his opponents have provoked them. *Young mammoths are around same size as the elephants in Far Cry 4. ru:Мамонт Category:Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry Primal